


I caught you, Pretty bird

by beautifulmoonreadsgayfanfics7



Category: Dabihawks - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom!Hawks, Flirting whilst working, Kidnapping, Knife Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Top!Dabi, Wing Kink, using quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmoonreadsgayfanfics7/pseuds/beautifulmoonreadsgayfanfics7
Summary: Hawks couldn’t resist the villain no matter how hard he tried. and that’s what hawks liked so much about him. Dabi brushed the Sensitive spots on his wings With his fingers as his lips Moved up the hero’s neck and brushed his ear “sing for me little birdie.” He whispered to the panting hero “ I can’t hold it in for much longer...” suddenly a whimper left his mouth.  “Good dove.” Dabi told him.
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Part one

Hawks knew someone had been into his apartment as the hair beneath his door was gone. He raced inside and saw a note  
“ hey little birdie,  
Bring your pretty self over to  
xxxx xxx xxxxx for a final  
Round. Don’t be late,  
I’m waiting,dove.  
Dabi.”

His wings fluttered excitedly as he dropped the note and ran to his room. He then launched himself out of the window... After the battle... Dabi’s eyes was filled with fire as he cornered the hero. “I’m fucked.” Hawks thought pulling out his feather and brandished it at the villain who merely chuckled Next thing hawks knew he had been pinned down, wings exposed and his sword burnt to ashes. “ I caught you pretty bird.Now what do I get as a reward hmm?” Dabi asked him eyebrow arched Hawks smirked at him, blood trickling down the side of his mouth “what do you want,hot stuff?” He fired back before freezing as he felt a hand stroke the base of his wings with heated hands, “h-hey wha-” lips crushed his, cutting off his sentence and to his dismay it was turning him on. Dabi smirked as he pulled away “ i want you pretty bird and I can smell your arousal.” For once hawks was speechless. Dabi tied his hands together. Then the villain slung him over his shoulder and headed away from the commission. “Hey, what are you doing !” He complained to Dabi “isn’t it obvious keigo? I’m kidnapping you.” He chuckled. “ wait how does he know my Real name. Not even the commission knows my real name?” He thought...


	2. Chapter 2

Hawks woke up tied to a chair. “Typical and I thought you villains hated being typical.” He called out sarcastically. Suddenly, the ropes were burnt off. “Dabi.” He growled And poured.

“Hey pretty bird.” The villain said, stroking his wings causing him to shiver slightly. “ s-stop that Dabi, there sensitive!” He whined flying out of the chair and looked at the villain, who was smirking.

“D-don’t smirk at me!” he complained landing in front of Dabi. Suddenly he was pinned down to the chair and kissed him and easily overpowered his tongue and explored his mouth. “Mmmph!” 

Hands slipped under his shirt, tracing his hands up his abs. He broke the kiss and attacked his neck, watching with satisfaction when bruises bloomed there.

Hawks saw a flash of silver and something sliced through his clothes...


	3. Chapter 3

Hawks eyes flicked down “is that a knife.” He whispered to the villain, his wings fluttering excitedly. Dabi smirked at him and hawks felt a stinging sensation and felt a warm wet sensation trickling down his chest. 

“What is that?” He asked Dabi curiously. He looked at hawks “ it’s blood little birdie.” He told him, tracing the wounds he made on hawks’s chest. hawks watched him through lidded eyes. 

Dabi grabbed hawks and slung him over his shoulder “Are you kidding me! The last time you did this, I ended up tied to a chair.” He complained to Dabi, who chuckled. “Would you rather I fucked you in the basement little hero.” This made him blush.

The next thing he knew, he had been tossed onto a mattress and Dabi pinned him down and kissed him.

Dabi started creating hickeys on hawks’s neck, watching with satisfaction as the hero’s hips bucked and he tried to suppress a whine.

Hawks couldn’t resist the villain no matter how hard he tried. and that’s what hawks liked so much about him. Dabi brushed the Sensitive spots on his wings With his fingers as his lips Moved up the hero’s neck and brushed his ear “sing for me little birdie.” He whispered to the panting hero “ I can’t hold it in for much longer...” suddenly a whimper left his mouth. “Good dove.” Dabi told him...


	4. Redoing the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the book

Hi I’ll be redoing the story or writing a new one 

I’m sorry it’s just that I wrote this when I was new to the fan base


End file.
